


Marks of survivor

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [113]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Married Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Short, older Stiles and Lydia, shorter than short, they have kids too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She held him tightly, kissing the scars years of running with wolves and fighting for survival had left behind while the morning dawned around them and their daughter looked up at them curiously. And Stiles thought life was good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks of survivor

**Author's Note:**

> 15minutes is back, and to those who aren’t aware what this nonsense is here is a tiny explanation fic’s that are written by little old me in the time of 15minutes under the duress of my so-called friends, and so most fic’s a tiny and short with very little brilliance and even less creativity to than the old glow my dog loves has, not to mention all the errors here and there.   
> Now this little scribble was asked/demanded by my friend who shall be called Velvet-Velcro (why the hell does that made her laugh?) and she asked for Stiles/Lydia fic where there’s a little moment with Lydia and Stiles who has managed to survive something horrible. Now she’s not happy with this fic because it’s short and she’d expected something more dramatic and I’ve felt the need to educate her on the fact I am not a mind-reader.   
> Oh and I just couldn’t get this going and so I just threw something together in a panic and this is what happened, oh and I was imagining Lydia and Stiles in their thirties here so deal with that people! Sorry if that came out all rude and stuff.

  
Stiles watched as the sun began to rise realizing that another night without much sleep had passed, but as he stood there holding the baby that someone hadn’t wanted but which he and Lydia adored even if she seemed incapable of sleeping through the night in his arms Stiles didn’t mind not sleeping for more than a few hours.

There were a lot of things Stiles had learned to not be bother about, not to worry or care over, such as the fact that his hair had more grays than what would be expected for a guy at his age or that he was doomed to have check-up every six-months during which a lot of blood was drawn in the search for any signs of any one of the cancers he’d beat returning; for nearly three years Stiles had fought and beat one form of cancer and then another, it had seemed like each time he’d beaten one another jumped out screaming wickedly surprise. Stiles had beat the odds and so he could deal with a couple of grey hairs, eyebrows that were considerably thinner and less impressive set of eyelashes, and scars from surgeries as well as a missing testicle and an none existing sperm-count.

Stiles was alive and able to stand on his own two feet, he was able to watch the sun rise while feeding his daughter, he was alive to drive the drive the boys to kindergarten and to stand in as Scott’s best man the following weekend, and so he was fine with missing parts and considering how Lydia’s body wasn’t able to carry a child the loss of his swimmers really didn’t bother him as much as some had thought it would, any way adoption had given them the kids they needed without Lydia suffering morning-sickness of Stiles imagining all the things that could go wrong during the pregnancy.

Leaning down to kiss the scrunched-up brow of his daughter Stiles felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around him, one hand coming to rest over his heart as it always did the cold wedding-band touching his bare skin causing him to shiver a little but he smiled none the less as he feels his wife rest against his back kissing the scar left behind by the bullet he’d taken for her; it had been years ago before they became a thing and yet every chance she got she kissed that scar as if one day it would be gone is she just kissed it enough, Stiles hoped it never went away because it was while he was bleeding out on the floor of the old warehouse that he’d finally managed to get the girl of his dreams to say yes to a date.

`Up early this morning.´ Stiles says barely above a whisper turning his head just enough to look at the strawberry-blond woman standing on her tiptoes leaning in for a proper kiss one which he gave her happily, he didn’t mind her morning breath the slightest and why would he considering he’d never thought she would be his; or rather he’d never thought he’d be good enough for her, and still at times he didn’t think he was good enough for Lydia even now when she signed her name Lydia Stilinski.

`You were gone.´ she whispers against his back rubbing her nose gently against the scar’s Peter Hale had carved into his back years ago these long marks that made the skin on his back feel tight and that crossed his sternum and next were not loved by Lydia not like the others were, she would never kiss them as gently or touch them with a look of love, then again he could not blame her for resenting them so since she’d nearly been widow only a year after they’d said their I do’s because of Peter Hale’s last ditch effort at becoming an Alpha.

They never talked about it, not like they did about all the other marks of Stiles so-called foolish bravery because the arguments that would follow would leave a sour taste in both their mouths, and Derek would never apologize for trying to shield his best friend long enough to Scott was capable of defending himself and killing Peter Hale for good.

`I missed you.´ she confesses against his shoulder, while the hand above his heart feels a little bit more present than before.

`I’m here.´ Stiles tells her as he does almost daily, `I’m not going anywhere.´ and he knows he can’t promise he will not one day but leave because he didn’t have the power to predict when his last moment on earth would come, but he would always fight to stay tooth and nail and until his brain gave out and he had done it before even when the agony made him wish for death.

`You know I wouldn’t mind it if you told me to deal with our little princess now and again, ´ Lydia tells him as she moves slowly to stand next to him, but as she leans down to kiss the temple of the baby girl someone had dumped in a trashcan in the restroom at the little barely used gas station just outside of town, the cleft palate had that marred her otherwise flawless appearance didn’t make her less of a princess in their eyes and her big brothers still loved her more than the woman that had birthed her and dumped her only days old in a filthy trashcan.

`I know, but you look so peaceful when you sleep.´ Stiles confesses but his focus is on their daughter a child no one wanted but who was to them as precious at the two wild little boys still sleeping upstairs.

`You know you need to sleep too.´ Lydia tells him softly before reaching up to cup his cheek, `we’re only human.´ and then she kissed him softly before he could say another thing.


End file.
